The Inevitable
by Zalika717
Summary: She was everything to him since the beginning. It was obvious to everyone but her. / She promised herself to another, but she wanted him. God, help them for the inevitable.


The Way Things Happen

Her heart raced as she set eyes upon the image before her. Who would have thought something like this could happen? It was unbelievable. One turn of a corner and she was faced with the impossible. Her hand fell upon the bark of a tree as her gaze remained fixed on the image that rest in front of her now. It was simply...

"Magical." The word flowed past her parted lips. There was no other way to call it. The view was simply magical. The cliff edge she stood upon was the starting point of everything. She could hear the cascading sound of water from the fall not far from her. Despite the darkness, the chirping of birds covered the area. A vast forest now asleep beside the river below.

_Who would have thought something this beautiful was so close to home?_

"Kagome," a familiar voice whispered against her ear. A pair of strong arms wrapping about her, his nose fell to the crook of her neck. "Do you like it?"

Like it? How could she not?

"Its beautiful."

She could feel the smirk rise to him. The shifting of his lips over her flesh rose the unstoppable in her. He could rise so many different emotions in her, some that she hadn't even thought were possible.

"Would you like to go back?" His soft spoken question alone let her know what she always tried to hide. He could smell the heat rise in her long before she even knew what it was she was feelings. He was the only one that ever could bring that wanting need to her, and he knew that.

Turning within his arms, she came face to face with the man she was soon to give herself to, body and soul. His long silvery hair ran to his waist, falling over his shoulder to tangle with her own raven locks. His deep golden eyes stared into hers as though she was the only one his heart ever and will always belong to.

Yet, it was all wrong.

This man, who had the cutest pair of puppy-dog ears on the top of his head, was not the one she allowed herself to believe was holding her moments ago. He wasn't the one that could rise the emotions inside of her that she was feeling just seconds ago with the mere thought of him.

"You alright, Kagome?" Genuine concern flowed out of him as he pulled back just enough to stare into her face. The heat that had been building up within her depths was vanishing from her now. If this was to be the start of the night she was to be mated, it was turning sour fast.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," she lied. Reaching to place a hand on his cheek, she forced a smile to her lips. "Nothing to worry about." It had been the same lie she's been telling herself for the last several months. _Everything was fine. There wasn't anything to worry about. _What a load of crap.

"Do you want to head back to camp?"

Her gaze shot to him with the question. It had been soft spoken, suggestive but not forceful. She knew he didn't want to go back. The others were there, including his brother. She also knew that he was hoping to get into her pants tonight.

That, however, wasn't on her plan of things to do.

"Yeah." A soft smile touched her lips as she reached to kiss his cheek. "I still have to make dinner."

Falling back to her heels, his hand gripped her wrist as she headed to walk past him. With one sharp jerk, the hard surface of his chest collided with her back, knocking the air momentarily from her. "I don't get it, Kagome," he whispered into her hear. The underlining roughness in his tone scared her a bit. "I can smell how I effect you. I could smell the need inside of you seconds ago. I don't get it."

How could he? To be honest with herself, she really didn't get it either.

Taking in one deep breath, she turned to face him with a soft smile set in place. Lying to him was getting easier and easier. "I'm just not ready yet, Inuyasha."

She fought the instinct to pull back when he lowered his head to kiss her. The soft sensation of his lips upon hers did nothing to stop the overwhelming feeling that this was wrong. The rightness she should be feeling while being held in his arms was absent, had always been absent.

Pulling away gently, it was easy to tug him with her. It would have been pointless to try to pull away. She had realized how demanding he was, and though she didn't care for it, he was Inuyasha. No matter what she was feeling, he was her protector. He had been there with her since the beginning. The gods wouldn't have sent her down that silly old well if she wasn't, right? He had been her protector and friend since day one. If not him, who was she suppose to be with?

"Kagome," Shippo's voice rose as she soon found him leaping into her arms, "you were gone for a while." His innocent little statement was more of a question. One she was happy to be distracted with. "Inuyasha wanted to show me something. Maybe later I can take you to see it too."

"What was it?"

She found a slight bit of comfort in holding him close to her chest. He was like her son, and no matter what Inuyasha said, he was staying with her after they completed the jewel. Hell would freeze over before she left him to fend for himself.

"Just a magnificent view."

Taking a seat near the fire, she once again had to fight the familiar urge that was coursing through her. Everything inside of her screamed for her to look up, to meet his soft amber eyes on the other side of the flames. His gaze always drew her in deeper than her soon to be mate's amber orbs ever have.

"Maybe we'll all go to see it later," Sango commented as she came to sit next to her.

She welcomed the distraction her friend brought as she handed her the monstrosity she called a bag. Setting the kit down, she went to start her task in making dinner, Sango moving with her and helping when she could. She was the only one of the group that knew of her dilemma, and with one quick glance from the girl, she knew what the slayer was silently saying. It had been the same thing for the last several weeks, ever since she confessed her secret. _Tell him._

But how could she?

Looking to the demon that so frequently plagued her every thought, relief washed over her when she wasn't instantly captured under his gaze. No, instead, sorrow and heartache rose to the surface as the image of her soon to be mate stood talking to the god of a man.

They were so unalike despite their similarities. Where Inuyasha was head fast and didn't care for the consequences of his actions, _he_ was level-headed and collected. Where Inuyasha's insecurity drove her mad at points, _he _never faulted in his confidence. _He _always had an aura of superiority and power to him.

"Tell him, Kagome." The slayer's voice was soft, just below a whisper. "Save yourself the pain."

He had to fight the need to look at her. His brother's voice drowning out as he fought every instinct in his body. She wasn't bleeding. He would have scented her blood if she was. Then, how could she be in pain? He hadn't seen any bruises on her when she returned back with him.

His blood ran hot with the thought of the hanyou being alone with her. The boy didn't deserve what he so foolishly thought was his.

Suppressing the growl that was threatening to rise, he struggled to keep his focus off of the miko no more than a few steps from him. How easy it would be to snatch her and disappear. How good it would feel to finally take her and make her his. Biting back the overwhelming urge, it was a true miracle he hadn't taken her away. She was a vixen to his every thought. The way she moved hardened him to the core. Her scent alone drove him mad. The openness in her eyes matched the way she welcomed everything and everyone around her…

That is, everyone but him. She had all but been afraid of the merger. He had not been blind to it nor had his brother. His beast was unrelenting on the matter. His instincts screaming at him to prove to her that she was safe under his care, in his arms. What he would give to have her look upon him with the care she did the others.

"Hey, Sesshomaru," the hanyou's annoying voice all but yelled at him, "are you even listening to me?"

Growling low, he lowered his gaze back to the fool that was his half-brother. "I would have to be deaf not to, Inuyasha."

"So then, its set," the boy proudly declared, "we head to the east at day break."

East? Ah, yes. Naraku has been rumored to be residing in one of the abandoned palaces in the east. He had nearly forgotten. Glancing to the beauty that was so skillfully going about her task, was he really so surprised to have forgotten?

"Inuyasha," a growl threatened to rise as her gentle voice said his brother's name, "can you get some more firewood? The flames about to go out."

"I shall see to that." It would do him some good to get away from her for a short time. Only the gods knew how much longer it would be before he snapped.

"Yeah, sounds good to me," his brother muttered, leaving him to return back to the beauty not far from him.

He allowed himself one glance, nothing more than a moments pause, but that was enough. His eyes locked with hers, and he saw everything he had ever hoped to see within those beautiful brown orbs. The forbidden peace he so hungrily yearned for from her was shining back at him. Everything he had ever wanted in a mate was lying within her. She was perfect, and she…

_Is my brother's._

Suppressing every instinct inside of himself, he left. It was all he could ever do. She stirred so many things within him. She rose feelings he had never dreamt existed let alone experience himself. He was Sesshomaru, Lord of the West. She was a miko, one of the strongest in Japan, if not the strongest.

Why would she want to be with him? Hadn't he attacked her on several occasions within the past? Hadn't he harmed her friends? Why would she want him? It made no sense. Non of this made any sense. He was the Ice Prince, an assassin. He killed for power. He killed those who got in his way.

And, he would destroy anyone who sought to harm her. God, help whoever was foolish enough to try.

"Lord Sesshomaru," an all too familiar and unwelcomed voice called.

The rumble of his growl covered the air lightly, stating all too clearly the danger the man will be in if he didn't choose his words carefully. "What do you want, monk?"

Yet, like most things when it came to the priest, it was pointless. "I wanted to see if I could convince you to act on what we had been talking about yesterday."

_That_ was what he didn't want to discuss. He had come here to get away from the jealousy and anger that came with her. He needed to get away from the desires and fire she rose in him. Just the mere thought of her was driving him crazy.

"This isn't healthy, milord."

He could hear the concern lacing his companions voice. It was a familiar tone that he had heard several times within the past few weeks. The monk was not foolish enough to ignore his obvious attraction to his friend like the others did, nor was he blind to the effect it had on him.

"You must tell her," Miroku softly edged, hoping this time he could talk some sense into the stubborn daiyoukai. If not for his sake, he needed to for hers.

"Monk," his growl was harsh, even to his own ears, "I suggest you cease this conversation now."

"Milord," he continued, ignoring the following growl that surrounded the area, "you and I both know the effect this secret is having upon you. Are you truly so cold that you allow her to suffer also?"

His body froze still at that. It was impossible. She was a miko. By all rights, she was suppose to be his enemy. Yet, she was also soon to be mated to a hanyou, his brother. She promised herself to the half-breed. Why would she do such a thing if she didn't wish it?

"I spoke to Sango not long ago." The simple comment alone drew his attention back to the man. It was such a strange comment to make. "She's not herself, milord. I know you have noticed that."

And he has.

"Do not twist recent events into more than what they are, monk." Long silver hair shifted as amber eyes fell upon the priest no more than a few feet from him. "It still perplexes me how you wish to draw her away from my brother so strongly."

"I have already explained that to you, milord." On several occasion at that. Yet, the daiyoukai still continues to ignore the obvious. Even Inuyasha realizes the tension and pull the two have between them, and like any tale, it is only the two involved that refuse to admit what was so apparent to everyone else.

"Ah," his voice smooth as silk and filled with sarcasm, "yes, the aforementioned fate."

There were many things in life that could be twisted and played with to meet another objective, but fate was not one of them. Everything one did was already foreseen and calculated. One's destiny was inevitable, and whatever the heaven's have waiting, pray they find you amusing.

"Leave me, monk." His order came fluid and swift, surprising the unsuspecting man. Yet, like most things in life again, you do as your asked if you do not wish to meet this daiyoukai's wrath.

"I'll leave, milord, but"—Miroku's mind raced to find something, anything, to say to make the man before him change his mind. Sighing, repetition was his only recourse. "Don't wait until its too late."

_It would do neither of you any good._

Despite his ignorance to demon customs, he was not blind to the obvious. Even he knew the ties being mated to a demon, be him half or not, created. Legends have been told for centuries of the magic between mates. It was for life, and death was usually the only way out of one.

Glancing to the lord before him once more, he left. It would not help his cause in the least to irritate the daiyoukai. The little miko was one to ignore matters out of spite. He did not believe the demon possessed the same trait, but he also did not want to test the matter.

_They truly are meant to be._

Such two drastic creature with so many differences, and yet, they were perfect for each other. The great daiyoukai and the ever extraordinary miko. Light and dark at its finest. Like most thing also in this world, they were two separate halves to one whole. So much alike in the simplest of ways.

Sighing to himself, he couldn't help but feel some form of anger towards the dog demon. To possess the affection of one such as his friend was rare, and he was openly refusing to do anything to have her. She was beautiful and caring. If it wasn't for his feelings and attraction to the ever so aggressive slayer, he would have fought the hanyou over her.

Yet, as it be, he couldn't help but feel some sort of kinship to the little miko as a brother. She was his first true friend that did not seek anything from him, and he would forever be grateful to have her in his life. The hanyou too was not foolish enough to ignore the things she brought into his life: friendship, loved ones, a home.

His heart sank with the thought of his friend of so long. Inuyasha was also close to him like a brother. They were all a family, and yet, he was conspiring against the male. He was not foolish enough to ignore the side effects that would come if Sesshomaru did decide to fight for her. It would destroy the man if she ever left his side.

Taking another deep sigh, her voice drifted to him with a far too familiar concern in her tone. "Miroku, are you alright?" His eyes rose to look at the object that centered around all of his concerns. Her arms wrapped securely around a bundle of wood. He had completely forgotten about the reason he had used to follow the daiyoukai.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he answered, placing a secure smile onto his face. "I completely forgotten about the fire." Reaching for the sticks and twigs in her arms, he was pleased when she didn't see right through his mask like so many times before.

"Don't worry about it," her own smile securely in place. Her arms felt so much better now that she didn't have to carry the monstrosity she collected back to camp. "Where were you anyways? You were gone for quiet a while."

"I"—he watched as she stretched her arms about her, collecting his words in an effort to keep his surprisingly growing irritation in place—"got distracted is all."

Despite his friendship with the hanyou, she deserved so much more than what Inuyasha could ever give her. The boy would forever be drawn to the memory of Kikyo over any other. She needed someone who could love her and her alone, and he knew the daiyoukai thought of no one other than her. The male had confessed as much to him once.

"Got distracted, huh?" she playfully teased. "Sango isn't going to like that much."

Grinning, he knew far too well where her thoughts went. "No, I am happy to say I am safe from out friend's wrath. There was no young lady in our way earlier."

"Our?" Glancing about them, she had nearly forgotten he had went to help Sesshomaru. She had been so preoccupied with the thought of cooking dinner and getting away from Inuyasha she had initially forgotten her two companions had went to get the wood. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?"

Looking to her, a spark of hope rose in him at the look in her eyes. If he had seen worry in her earlier, it was nothing compared to now. "I left him not too long ago." That seemed to catch her attention as brown orbs turned to look at him, a glint of curiosity mixing in her depths with the concern. "He is well," answering her unspoken question and searching for the proper word to describe the daiyoukai, "just lost."

"Lost?" The simple comment alone left her in a world of confusion. Sesshomaru was always so clear and under control. What could possibly be bothering him that he couldn't solve?

"Kagome," her name drawing her gaze back to the monk not far from her, "can I ask you something?"

She gave a playful smirk as her hands came to rest on her hips. It was a well known "Kagome" gesture that had him silently chuckling. "Stop being silly, Miroku. You know you can."

Smiling to her, he knew how ridiculous he had must of sounded to her just then. She was the only one he had ever met who he, or anyone else for that matter, could be open to without having to worry about being judged. She truly was one of a kind.

"Have you ever come across something you have desperately wanted but felt didn't deserve?"

Her body stiffened under the impact of his words. It was such a strange question, but one she knew the answer to all too well. Had she not been bickering with herself over the lord not that long ago? How she desperately want to take Sango's advice and confront the daiyoukai? Yet, she wasn't an idiot. How could someone like him want someone as simple as her?

"Yeah, Miroku," she answered after of moment, her heartache reflecting in her voice, "I know the feeling, but what does that have to do with anything?"

That one look alone told him everything he needed to know. The two were fools. A daiyoukai who thought would never be able to win over the woman that he loved, and an angel who thought was too simple to attract the affection of a demon lord. Two halves to one perfect whole.

Smiling to her, he hefted the load of sticks higher into his arms. "Don't worry about it, Kagome." They truly were perfect for each other. "I'll go and take these back to camp. Can you do me the favor of finding Lord Sesshomaru. He's just up that way a bit."

Looking up the direction he indicated, her heart sped up at the idea of being alone with the demon for a short time. Looking back to the monk, he was already making his way to camp. A resounding chuckle drifting back to her ears with his words. "Thanks, Kagome. Don't worry about hurrying back." She couldn't help but feel that she had been tricked into doing something she otherwise wouldn't have done. His tall form morphing into the darkness as his deep chuckle still echoed in her ears didn't help ease the feeling either any.

_Come on, Higurashi. Its only Sesshomaru._

Taking in one deep sigh, she proceeded into the trees. The faster she got him, the faster she would be able to head back to camp. That simple thought alone was egging her on while everything else in her was screaming at her to just turn around and run. It was never good to be left alone with the daiyoukai. She was far too aware of the things his proximity rose in her.

Shaking her head, she all but laughed at herself. It was only Sesshomaru for heaven's sake. He was their companion, wasn't he? An ally, right? So, what was the worst that could happen?

A groan left her with the thoughts that suddenly rose in the back of her mind.

_This can't be healthy to my mentality. The little amount left of it anyways._

She was going to drive herself crazy if she didn't stop things about it. It was only Sesshomaru. She was going to go and tell him that Miroku had gotten the wood and that he didn't need to. Then, they were going to head back to camp. Simple as can be, right?

Wrapping her arms about herself, she knew better. It was pointless really. He was a daiyoukai. It surprised her that he hadn't picked up on the things he rose in her already. Granted, Inuyasha always seemed to distract her away from those thoughts.

God, Inuyasha. What the hell was wrong with her? She was going to be mated in the next few days, and here she was worrying herself over someone else, his half-brother none-the-less. Is she really that much like Kikyo, to be able to just ignore the one person who had been by her side so loyally—

Who was she kidding?

It was Inuyasha she was talking about. Since when has he been loyal to her and her alone? If it wasn't for Kikyo switching to Naraku's side, he would probably be off chasing after her right now. Hell, it surprised her a little that he wasn't anyway. The jerk had a knack for just up a disappearing.

Yet, he was still Inuyasha. She couldn't ignore that. He had been there since day one and now was going to be there until the end. Shouldn't she be happy with that idea? He was her best friend. Her protector. He has saved her from so many things, including the very demon she was constantly being flustered by.

Yet, just like Inuyasha too, could she trust him to always be there? What if Kikyo decided she wanted him back? He would go. There was doubt in her about that. Hell, its happened in the past. Too many times for her liking also.

Could she really mate him? It wasn't like marriage where you just get divorced if it doesn't work out. No, mating was so much more extreme. Sango had explained that to her thoroughly enough. She could feel herself heating up with just the idea. To be with a man like that was—hell, she didn't know how to put it. Yeah, she was eighteen and all but that didn't mean she was ready for that…

Who was she kidding? Here and in the modern era, it was assumed that most of the girls had already had sex by eighteen. If she had been born and raised in the feudal era, she would have been married and with one kid by now. Her and Hojo would probably have been together for three years by now if she never fell down that silly old well. She was being a prude, nothing more to it, and yet…

She wanted that feeling of _rightness_ that she should be feeling. She wanted the magic that she had read about in her stories back home, how prince charming swept the princess off her feet at first sight and both of them knew it was meant to be. She just didn't get that with Inuyasha. It was strange and didn't make sense to her, but she just felt like a part of her was missing.

"Miko"—her heart stopped at the sound of his familiar voice. It was a such sweet caress to her fragile nerves. It also, she knew, was going to be the end of her. "What are you doing so far from camp?"

Everything inside of her screamed to turn and embrace him. Her body screamed to feel the comfort of his arms wrapped about her. The security she so desperately craved from her hanyou was absent, has always been absent, but she knew where she could find it. It was like he held everything she had ever wanted and everything she hadn't realized she needed.

Silently composing herself, she turned to face the god of a man behind her. She couldn't begin to place where she was. If he hadn't found her, she was sure she would have been lost wondering around for hours. Just the thought of being stuck in the middle of nowhere was not appealing in the least to her. The last time she had been, he had found her—

Her eyes snapped up to the demon lord a few feet from her. His amber eyes watching her every move so hungrily. He looked like a starved man, and she was the finest meal in the world. It was a familiar look. On far too many occasions she had come across that look on both Inuyasha's and Kouga's faces. Not once had she liked it, but from him—from him it was always different.

Yet, she recognized that look from him. It was that same night not long ago that she had seen it. She had gotten lost in the forest after a battle, and he had went searching for her. She remembered Inuyasha getting wounded right before the spider youkai had taken off after her. Sesshomaru had been away at his palace checking upon the ground and Rin at the time.

She stared at him as he remained frozen to the spot. It was though he was a statue, one carved by the finest craftsman, by an artist who knew the pains of an ignored yearning. She had seen that look from him before that very night. She had awoken to it, and it amazed her now how she completely forgotten about it.

"Miko," his deep baritone coursing over the area around them, "what are you doing so far away from camp?"

His initial question ringing back into her ears. Her body shook under the impact of his gaze upon her. Even looking away, she could feel him watching her, studying her every movement. If it was anyone else, she would be standing her ground and biting their head off, yet again, though, it wasn't just anyone. No, where she would be feeling discomfort and irritation, she couldn't seem to stop the heat rising in her blood and yearning she suddenly so desperately craved.

"Miko," his voice sounded so much more closer than before. It was the softness in his voice, though, that drew her eyes up to him.

She instantly found herself captured within his heavy gaze. The fire in those amber eyes startled her more than the closeness of his body to hers. She could feel the heat of his skin upon her with his soft touch. Everything inside of her flared with the simple caress. If she wanted that feeling of rightness with Inuyasha, she knew now that it was pointless. It was always him, this god of a man before her, that seemed to draw everything she ever wanted to the surface of her being. He was her heaven and her hell.

And he was Inuyasha's brother.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she muttered softly. It took everything inside of her to suppress the groan that threatened to rise as his hand slipped away from her face. Taking another step back, distance was doing nothing to help calm her frantic nerves. "I came looking for you." At least her voice was level. "Miroku took the rest of the wood back to camp."

Silently sighing to himself, he had completely forgotten about the wood for the fire. She must have went off to gather it herself. "Where is the hanyou?

He didn't miss the stiffening in her shoulders. By the look in her gaze, it was obvious to him that it was a subconscious act. It wouldn't be the first time that he witnessed her body act on it own before her mind registered. It was one of her qualities in battle. She so easily allowed her instincts to take over and just act. Very few youkai possessed such a gift.

"Honestly," she softly muttered, coming to realize it to herself also, "I don't really know. He was searching for wood with me but"—she hadn't given it much thought when he said he was heading back to camp to get something. She had just been grateful to have some alone time. "He left not long after we started."

His blood warmed with rage. Was the hanyou really so much a fool? It had been some time since his younger half-brother vanished to see the dead miko, but he had been beginning to hope the boy was moving past his affections for the priestess. He was not blind to the effect his brother's betrayal had on this beauty before him. Even now, watching as her mind raced over the reasons why his brother would disappear, he could see the pain rise in her.

"Miko," he started. He so desperately wanted to comfort her, to do something to ease her ache. She was far too special a creature to feel such pain.

"Lord Sesshomaru," her gentle voice silencing his yearning need, "may I ask you something?"

For her, she could ask anything from him. "Yes, miko."

He marveled in the steady brown eyes that rose to meet him. Where he could sense her heartache, all he could see in her now was calmness. She was angry. That was clear to see, but she was calm. "Was I fool to agree to be his mate?"

His heart stilled in his chest at the simple question. Could she be regretting her choice? Did she not want to be with his brother? Silently growling, he could only hope. "No, miko." It took everything inside of him to keep from taking her. The hope that she lay free of his brother's claim was far too tempting to his nerves. "He is the fool." It was the truth. The boy didn't deserve her, nor was he aware of the beauty that he had been so close to possessing.

All of his inhabitations were ready to leave with that one look in her gaze. Everything he had ever dreamt of seeing from her was staring at him now. She was a true creature of wonders, never ceasing to amaze him. She was open to his eyes, and it mystified him now how he had missed the obvious for so long.

"I"—he could hear her heart beat flutter in her chest. It was a gentle sound to his ears. Her breathing caressing his senses with her sweet scent. "I don't want to be with him."

Looking back up into those hypnotizing amber eyes, she had no idea why she was opening up to him like this. It was Lord Sesshomaru for heaven's sake. He wouldn't care about her trivial issues with his half-brother. He hated humans for such silly reasons…

And yet, watching as so many different emotions raced through those dangerously captivating eyes, she didn't feel as worthless as she should be. No, instead, there was a freedom in her soul that she never imagined. Everything felt right almost.

"What is it that you do want, miko?"

Everything inside of her felt like it was ready to melt with the gentleness she heard in his voice. The one step he took to bring himself closer to her was all it took for all her worries to vanish into the night. She was just a silly little human girl, wasn't she? This was a dream. It had to be. Her deepest wish couldn't be coming true.

"Miko"—he desperately wanted to hear her. He wanted to know what was causing her frantic pulse to flutter so drastically, to know what she was thinking. It was her soft confession, however, that left him in a swirl of emotions that were seeming to rival her own.

"I want to hear you say my name."

Growling low, his hand flashed out in the one second it took for her body to react to the sound. The momentary fright in her eyes vanishing under the softness of his touch upon her, the sensation of her smooth flesh under his own sent waves of peace through him. It was a thing he didn't think was possible. Just being in her presence alone sent his being into a state of ease.

Taking that final step, she once again amazed him. Never had he hoped for her to be so open. She was always such a shy creature in matters of romance. He had not been blind to take notice of it, but now, watching as those open brown eyes held his gaze with such unwavering devotion, he was left stunned into a world of silence.

"I want to hear you say my name."

It was a soft request, her voice a gentle caress to his suddenly sensitive nerves. Every part of his being ran hot as her hand fell upon his chest. The metal of his armor did nothing to stop the sensations she rose inside of him. Just the mere thought of her willingly touching him sent every vein in his body hot with need. It was always her, only ever her who could do that to him. After centuries of wondering these lands, no other ever captured him as she did.

"Sesshomaru."

The sound of her gentle voice drifting to him with his name on her lips nearly broke ever ounce of control he had left. It was the freedom of his armor slipping from his body followed by the heat of her touch through the thin fabric of his shirt that made him snap. All of his control vanishing in that single moment, leaving nothing but the feeling of bliss behind with his lips upon hers.

She tasted better than he had ever imagined. The silkiness of her hair against his hand sent waves of electricity through him. Her body fit perfectly against his own, his arm drawing her closer as those two gentle hands fanned out against his chest. It amazed him how he had went without her caress for so long. She was perfect.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered softly, needing the fresh intake of air that he sweetly denied her. It was beyond her how she had become so bold, but it was as though everything was finally making sense to her. Inuyasha wasn't who she was meant to be with. That was obvious, surprisingly so at that. Taking in the warmth of the demon about her, she couldn't seem to remember why she had been so afraid to confess her feelings for him earlier. He was everything she ever wanted, ever needed in this life. Looking up to meet his soft gaze, everything that had ever worried her vanished under his loving stare. "Tell me what you want."

It was such a simple request, yet he wanted to do so much more than just tell her. Every fiber in his body wanted to take her, claim her. He wanted to make her his and destroy his brother for keeping her from him for so long. He wanted to kill the wolf for thinking that he deserved her. He wanted her in his arms till the end of time and to curse the heaven's for not bringing her to him sooner.

"Sesshomaru." Her ever constant gentle voice drifted to his ears. He loved the sound of his name from her lips. "Please."

Good lord, did he want her.

She was perfect. Everything about her was just perfect. How had he managed to stay away from his angel for so long? Her aura screamed for his attention, his embrace. Everything about her has always cried out for him. Even now, as he held her securely wrapped within his arms, her hands clung to him as though he was the last stable thing in the world.

Lowering his lips back to hers, he relished in the feeling of her body pressed so close to his own. It truly amazed him how he had managed to go on so long without her. Even now, the mere idea of having to release her from his embraced played at his nerves, but he must. It would do neither of them any good for him to loose control because he couldn't handle his beast.

"Sesshomaru," her whispered request called out to him again.

He was being foolish. Despite his brother's ever constant betrayal to this beauty wrapped within his arms, he was not naive to the hanyou's desire for her. The boy would surely fight him over her, and without his claim upon her, she would be free to any challenge. His blood ran hot with the simple thought of her belonging to the half-breed.

His brother had been foolish to believe he possessed her. She has been and always will be his and his alone. He would happily kill the wolf if he even tried to fight him for her. Friend or not, brother or not, she was his and his alone.

His beast growled out as the warmth of her touch vanished from his chest. It was only the heat of her body still wrapped within his arms that kept his methodical shackles in place. Yet, the idea of her pulling away from him was not easing to his nerves.

"Lord Sesshomaru," he growled low at the sound of his title flowing past her lips, "please let me go."

She was so confused. Just moments ago she had been ready to give up everything to be with him. She had been so bold, saying things she never thought she would have had the courage to utter. She felt free as he kissed her, but now…

She was ready to cry. Who had she been kidding? He didn't want her. It was obvious now. He had been using her, covering her with his scent to irritate Inuyasha. The hanyou was so possessive, dangerously so. He had never gotten violent with her, but emotionally…

Her heart felt like it was ready to break. She practically confessed everything to him just now. She loved him, and he didn't even answer her question. It was such a simple thing: what do you want? He wouldn't even whisper her name.

_God, please save me before I die._

His growl flowed over her like a quake. He could feel every fiber of her being shake with it in his arms. She was his. Didn't she see that? Did she really think he would so easily give her up now? After going so long without her by his side, did she truly believe he would let her go?

"Kagome," his deep rumble drawing startled brown eyes to his own. She was a fool to think he would let her go. He was not his brother, leaving her free to be claimed by any passing demon. No, she was his, and it was finally time to take what the heavens have give him. This perfect creature was going to be his if it was the last thing he did.

Lowering his nose to her neck, his blood ran hot as anxiety shot through her. The scent was as clear to him as the stars above, and he didn't care for in the least. He didn't want her afraid of him. She shouldn't be afraid of him. He was her mate, her protector—not his foolish brother.

"You asked me what I wanted, Kagome." His hot breathe batting at her sensitive flesh, he could feel the warm shiver run through her body. Instinctively, she clung to him, and the bold woman who had stood before him moments ago was clinging to his shirt once more. The sweet scent of her arousal drifting to him over the short distance. "I want you."

His whispered words triggered everything inside of her to life. Those soft, kissable, lips fell upon him with a hunger that rivaled his own. Long, toned, legs, that he only ever fantasized about running his hands over, wrapped about his waist as the sudden support of a tree slammed into her back. Her plump chest pressing hard against him as everything inside of him took what she so readily offered.

She was his, and heaven help whoever thought otherwise.

Shifting, a feral growl escaped him as the warmth of her core struck his manhood through the thin fabric. How had he went so long without her in his arms? She felt so perfect wrapped around him, better than anything he had ever experienced.

"Sesshomaru," her sudden cry rocked him into another wave of hunger that forced his beast further to the surface.

Pulling away from the trunk, the night chill struck his skin as she surprisingly managed to push his shirt down. Her heated hands falling upon him, running over his body as though she was starved for his touch. Lord knows how he dreamt of her caress upon him. Far too many nights he had gone without her, dreaming of things he once thought were impossible.

"Sesshomaru." He could never tire of hearing his name from her lips. The sweet sound of her lust mixed with it only fueled his already throbbing manhood. "Please."

Lowering her body to the ground, another growl tore from him when her legs fell from his waist. It was only when she brought her hips to meet his did he realize the advantages to the position. His so clever vixen gave him the best angle any newly becoming lover could ask for, a full image of her arching beneath him.

He wasn't sure if it was the contact of her fingers on the waistband of his pants or the lustful moan that batted against his bare chest, but neither seemed to matter. Within moments he was free to gaze upon the beauty that was soon to be his mate. Her perfectly round breasts drawing his attention to their hardened pecks. Her long, smooth, legs running to the practically bare junction below her flat stomach.

Growling low, his mouth lowered on one of those tangible globes. Another feral roar escaping him as her one leg wrapped about his, her hands working at his waistband. He was left free to her touch, and what a sweet touch it was. His blood running hot everywhere her caress ran. His body jerking with another roar as she took him into her free hand.

Shifting once more, a wicked smirk rose to his lips when he slipped his hand between her legs. Her scent spiked about his, driving him further into the frenzy he was already fighting. Testing her, her muscles expanded to accommodate his intrusion. She was ready, slick and wet for him alone.

"Sesshomaru," her pleaded cry pulling him further to his break.

In one fluid movement, he found the bliss he had been craving since he first laid eyes upon her. Like everything about her, she felt perfect, tight and fitting in one sweet heaven. Yet, like most thing about her also, she was unpredictable.

Her small hands pressed hard upon his shoulders. She didn't want him to free her, nor would he let her go. No, obliging her, he rolled them, strong arms wrapping about her waist as they found a different position. Her knees planted themselves on either side of him while those taunting hands fanned out upon his chest. In one single moment, he realized the benefits to having his vixen dominate him so openly. His eyes falling closed as another growl flew his head back when she pushed forwards, drawing and pulling more of him in and out of her.

He was her first just as surely as she was his. When a daiyoukai takes a female to his bed, it is for life, and never before had he wanted any female as much as he wanted her. Having her now, some short maddening stroke away from laying his mark on her, he knew with every fiber of his being that he would never desire any female the way he hungers for this one here.

She was his, and as she once more slammed down onto him, he knew it was time. Nothing was going to stop him, not now.

Sweeping her beautifully long raven locks over her shoulder, his body shook with another growl when she bared her neck to him. She knew what he wanted, and she was willingly giving herself to him. The slayer had shown her the ways of youkai and what certain actions meant, and this one sent him into rush of ecstasy. She was giving him the permission he had so long desperately wanted. She was giving himself to her forever and for always.

In the one moment it took for him to pull her down to him, the moans and groans of their first release mixed with the fire of his fangs piercing into the arch of her neck. He could feel his blood shifting, morphing to accommodate the foreign fire of her miko energy, and yet, there wasn't the pain he had somehow anticipated. The cry of pain he had been waiting for from her never came, only a sigh of peace before her head lowered against his chest.

"We should do that again," she softly muttered, the warmth of her breathe batting at his heated skin. There was the slightest underlining giggle to her voice that left him rolling in the sound. She was so free hearted, taking everything that life threw at her with open arms. It was one of the hundreds of things about her that he loved.

God, did he love her with every fiber of his being.

"Sesshomaru," her soft call wasn't what drew his attention but the slight ache in her voice, "what I am going to tell Inuyasha?"

To be honest, he hadn't given much thought to the hanyou, nor did he truly care. The infuriating boy had always been in the way of what he wanted. Now that he had her, however, there really was no longer a need to trouble himself with his half-brother's company.

"I will handle him. Do not concern yourself with it."

Almost as soon as he uttered the words, the cool air of the night hit his manhood as she shot up and away from him. Her speed was already faster than it had been before he took her as his mate. He could sense her newly formed uneasiness through the mark upon her, driving him insane with jealousy over her worry for his brother.

"He's still me friend, Sesshomaru." She couldn't just forget him, ignore him. "You can't really expect me to simply abandon him."

He _had_ expected just that, yet he should have known better. It was her loyalty to her friends that he admired of her, was it not? She has always been there for them just as they were for her. Should he truly be so surprised of her need to still remain close to his brother? No, but that didn't mean he needed to like it either.

Reaching for her, he loved the way she melted back into his arms. Her small hand falling upon his chest once more, pulling a soft rumble of growl from his depths. He could feel it vibrate through her, and he loved how she reacted so naturally to his demonic side as though she knew everything he silently was trying to tell her.

"I'm yours, Sesshomaru," her soft confession warming him to the core. "No matter what, I will always be by your side."

How had this once shy beauty become so confident? It was as though she knew everything he wanted to hear pass her lips. Her actions earlier told him all he needed to hear to find his own confidence to claim her. What ever possessed her to become so bold now, he thanked the gods for it. She should never feel as submissive and childish he knew she felt with his brother.

Running his hand through her hair, those warm brown eyes gazed up at him with everything he had ever wanted to see from her. Her scent mixing with his own calmed his finally subtle instincts. Her own sweet fragrance wrapping about him was heaven.

"We must return back to the others. Your friends more than likely have noticed our prolonged absence." It was not what he wanted, but for her, he would suffer through anything. He knew how much her companions meant to her, and taking her from them would only pull her away from him.

The soft smile upon her lips was enough of a confirmation to tell him that she knew exactly why he was willing to return back to camp. Her soft lips upon his was his reward. With such incentives as that, he would have to make a point to please his mate more often.

She was absolutely beautiful, his gaze running over her exposed form. He had been unable to appreciate her earlier, but now, he was free the watch as she moved around, gathering articles of her clothing where he had dropped them. Delicate fingers played with the waistband of her underwear as they ran over her long legs. Her long raven locks falling forwards, leaving him once more throbbing with the image of her barely nude body before him. His gaze watching every move she made as though it was a performance for him and him alone. A deep rumble rising from him when her breasts bounced ever so slightly as she slipped her matching white lace bra into place.

"Sesshomaru," her soft call drawing his attention to her eyes, "are you alright? You look a little flushed."

Flushed? That didn't come close to the things she rose inside of him, and by the sudden change in her scent, it didn't compare to hers either. Her sweet arousal drew him in like a moth to a flame, and he loved the freedom her acceptance brought him.

Advancing upon her, he marveled in the way she melted into his embrace. "Trust me, mate"—his beast rolling in the sensation his voice alone brought to her as he whispered into her ear—"when I say, I have never been better." He could never tire of kissing her. The softness of her lips as his fell upon hers was true heaven.

"Sesshomaru," her soft giggle drifted to his ears, "if I didn't know better, I could swear you were insatiable."

Wrapping his arms about her waist, he relished in the feeling of her fingers playing with the hairs on the back of his neck. Her own raven locks left him warm where they danced softly across him arms. "And there, mate," his voice nothing more than a whisper in her ear, "are where you are wrong."

"Am I?" she playfully egged, loving this side of her daiyoukai. He was always so stoic cold to everyone around him...that is, everyone but her. She could see it so clearly now. All the signs had been there. He had rescued her more times than not within the last several months since he joined their small group. His youkai always seemed to flash out more uncontrollably than Inuyasha's ever did when Kouga made his presence known.

Smiling, it amazed her how she had missed it for so long. To anyone who didn't know the demon lord, it would have been nothing, but to her—Miroku had noticed it, commented on it subtly on a few occasion. How had all her friends managed to see it so blatantly but her? What had taken him so long to act on it? Never had she seen him hesitate to claim whatever it was he wanted. He had fought Inuyasha for years for the Tetsaiga, hadn't he? It had only been since he joined their group that he stopped in his pursuit for the object, suddenly satisfied with Tenseiga and Bakusaiga.

A suddenly feral growl startled her back into the present. Looking up to him, his gaze was locked on something in the distance. Searching out into the dark with her own energy, she was again startled to find her senses stronger than she last remembered them. The dark flow of rage was rushing to them with a fury she only once remembered sensing, and there was no doubt who could be heading to them with such determination.

"Inuyasha."

Amber eyes fell upon her as his brother's name passed her lips. Despite the frenzy racing in her aura, he couldn't see anything but calmness in her gaze. She wasn't afraid of her or his own safety, nor should she be. Hell would freeze over before he allowed the hanyou to best him. No, he knew his mate well enough to know she didn't care for confrontation no matter how small.

"Kagome," his hand rose to cup her cheek, the softest of kisses brushing her lips as his voice coursed through her, "gather you clothing."

Understanding, she broke from him to dash for her skirt and sweater. The last thing he wanted was for his brother to see her in nothing more than some thin underwear, and quite frankly, she would feel better the sooner she was dressed. It surprised her how she seemed to understand what her daiyoukai wanted without him saying a word. It was as though is was a thought of her own, and she liked it.

"Kagome." The call of her name alone was enough to draw her back to him. Those artfully delicate hands falling upon his bare back as he pulled her behind him. Her soft touch sent waves of electricity through him, coxing his instincts to the surface. His brother's scent was drawing closer with each passing moment, and every fiber of his being was growling at him to kill the boy. It didn't matter that he was his brother. No, the fool wanted what was his, and that was what was enraging him.

"Sesshomaru," his brother's roar erupted as he landed within the small gathering. The others were not far behind him, but that no longer mattered. It was the steady darkening amber eyes that fell upon his mate that concerned him. It was the demonic aura flowing from the hanyou that brought his beast to the surface. "What the hell have you done?"

It was a foolish question to ask. Everyone around them knew the obvious that his brother had been fighting against for so long. "I have claimed what is mine, brother."

"No," the roar tearing out of him in a rage that wanted to rival his own, "she was mine."

Even now, as the stench of the undead priestess clung to him, he still believed he deserved her. His angel was not one's property to be used when they see fit. His impudent brother had no right to still call claim to her when he was rutting with another. He lost all his claim when he betrayed her.

"There, brother, is where you were wrong." He silently relished in the feeling of her hands running unconsciously across his back. The reaction, however, did not go unnoticed by the boy. Within moments, a feral growl was tearing out of him as Bakusaiga rose to block the Tetsaiga. His free hand reaching out to shield her as she clung to him. Through his mark, he could feel her anxiety and rage mixing with each other. The sensation of the emotions only seemed to give him more strength where he thought they would weaken him.

"Inuyasha," she yelled out, desperately wanting this all to end, "sit."

Instantly, the reckless half-breed was face first into the ground. His once heavy demonic aura lessening as the others came into view of the scene. The slayer was the first to dash forward to the small grater where the monk could only seem to stare at him with a expression he did not care for too greatly.

"Now, I see why he was in such a hurry," a devilish smirk playing at his lips.

"Shut the fuck up, monk." Amber eyes snapped to the growling pup who recovered faster than usual from his hole. "This is not fucking possible."

He couldn't stop the growl that rose out of him with the remark. His free hand shifting to her waist as she moved out from behind him. She was safe from having to witness any physical confrontations between the two dogs because they all knew the obvious. If it came down to it, the monk and slayer would side with her over the young pup.

"I suggest you open your eyes to the truth, brother, for she is mine."

"Come on, Inuyasha," Sango remarked while she helped him to his feet.

His growl rose against as he yanked his arm from her. This wasn't happening. She was his. She promised herself to him. "Its Sesshomaru, Kagome," his yell rolling off the trees to the woman wrapped in his brother's arm. "Its fucking Sesshomaru."

"What do want from me, Inuyasha?" her sudden question knocking him back a step. He was familiar with that voice, that soft confidence that told him everything and yet nothing at the same time.

"Face it, Inuyasha," Miroku softly spoke, placing a secure hand on his friends shoulder. "Even you knew you weren't going to get her in the end. That's why you were trying so hard to keep him away. You saw it just as much as the rest of us did."

Despite the truth the monk spoke, it did nothing to satisfy the betrayal he was feeling. "You swore to be mine, Kagome." His anger rising once more to the surface as he stood there, staring at her wrapped in his older brother's arm. "You were mine."

"No, brother." The boys aggressive gaze rose to meet his. He could see the lies the pup so strongly believed. He truly thought she was going to be his despite everything. He was mistaken. "You lost your claim to her when you took the priestess."

Shaking his head, he was ready to deny the obvious when a simple raise of her hand stopped him. Those beautiful brown eyes leveling on his with a look he was far too familiar with. "Don't say anything, Inuyasha. I made my choice and so did you. Now you just have to live with it. If you don't like it, you can leave and we'll continue on our search without you. Otherwise, I don't want to hear another word on the matter."

Silencing the growl that was threatening to rise out of him, he so desperately wanted to attack him brother. How is it that he had everything he ever wanted earlier and now, he was left with the two worst choices in his life? He loved Kagome. There was no denying that, but he also loved Kikyo. Was his old love really worth all of this? No, but that still didn't change anything.

Looking to his brother, he also couldn't deny the pride that shined out of the daiyoukai's eyes. If he had thought he loved her, it held no comparison to what was coming from the demon lord now. She really was the perfect match for him. Hell, she was the perfect match for anyone. The question was, who was the perfect match for her?

She was his savor. Where he had vowed to protect her from the dangers in these lands, it was nothing compared to what she did for him. She brought him the first true friendship he ever had. He had a home because of her and companions he could rely on, a family. If it meant getting over her to keep her in his life, he would do just that.

Even, if it meant dealing with his brother also.

"Feh." Turning, he waved a hand over his shoulder as he headed back to camp. "This is just fucking great."

Taking from it what he meant, she couldn't stop the smile that rose to her lips. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she yelled after him.

"Whatever." _I just want to see how the bastard handles it when the wolf shows up._

Looking back up to her daiyoukai, she couldn't help but feel that everything was finally falling into their rightful places. She was his. Inuyasha was "okay" with it. Naraku was only several days from them, and finally they may just be able finish him once and for all. Everything was so close to being perfect.

"We'll leave you guys alone," Sango's voice drew her attention back to their audience, a slight blush rising to her cheeks. "Let's go, pervert."

He watched the smile surface once more to her lips. She truly was the most beautiful thing he could ever lay eyes upon, inside and out. He knew no other than her who could accept anyone into her life without a second thought. He knew no other than her who he could not live without in his.

"Kagome." Her name drawing her attention to him as their companions vanished into the darkness of the forest. Those hypnotizing brown eyes of hers fell closed as his hand ran over the softness of her cheek. He knew with every fiber of his being that he could be with no other than her, and she was finally his. "I love you, my mate."

Those very eyes snapped open to fix upon his above her. The surprise within them shined back at him with such a mix of emotions it amazed him slightly own calm she was against him, but it was his mark upon her that told him what her whispered voice breathed against his lips before she kissed him. "And, I love you, Sesshomaru."


End file.
